


Going For The Bad Boys

by afteriwake



Series: Evening Twilight [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could see it in Matsumoto, the same pull towards Grimmjow that she herself felt towards Kenpachi. It didn't hurt to offer some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For The Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally titled "Unwanted Attraction" but I have another story with that name so I changed it.

“I expected to see Captain Kenpachi here instead of you, Lieutenant Matsumoto,” Unohana said with a slight frown on her lips. “Generally any time he gets bored he and Grimmjow fight and I treat them both for injuries. Having you come in after a fight with Grimmjow is…unexpected.”

“He started it,” she grumbled. Then she winced as Unohana applied something to the wound on her stomach. “That hurts.”

“Though not nearly as bad as when you got injured in the fight?” she asked.

“No, this hurts worse.” She started to sit up but Unohana gently pushed her back down. “He’s a menace to Soul Society. He should be locked up and the key should be thrown away.”

Unohana looked at her. “And how long have you felt this way towards him?”

“From the first day we met.” She tried to sit up again but this time Unohana pushed her down more firmly. 

“And when was it that you realized you were attracted to him?”

This time when Matsumoto sat up Unohana did not try to stop her. “I am not! He’s…he’s…he a _jerk!_ All he cares about is fighting and making comments about my breasts and…and..and I’ve just had enough!”

“I recognize in you some of the same signs I had when I found myself attracted to Captain Kenpachi,” she said gently. “With a little less anger, however.”

“Well, I’m _not_ attracted to him,” she grumbled, putting her hand to her side. When she pulled it away she saw blood. “I don’t think I should have gotten up so fast.”

“Lay down again and I will take care of it,” Unohana said. Matsumoto laid down again and Unohana poured more of the liquid into the wound. “I think it is what is referred to as ‘being attracted to the bad boy.’”

“I. Don’t. Like. Him.” Matsumoto said through gritted teeth. “Every _single_ time I get called over to the 11th Division barracks he’s there, waiting to make comments. And today I just had _enough_ of it.”

“So you grabbed Yumichika’s sword and tried to kill him?” Unohana said.

“Yes,” she said. “And I’ll do it again the next time I see him, only this time I’ll use Haineko.”

“I don’t think it will make much of a difference,” she said. “When I was treating him earlier he was impressed by the fact that you managed to cut him. I think he might start treating you with more respect now.”

Matsumoto turned her head and looked at Unohana with a dubious look. “What do you mean?”

“As Captain Kenpachi has told me, Grimmjow only respects power. Captain Kenpachi has his respect because when they fight they fight as equals and it is a fairly even match. He has some respect for 3rd Seat Ikkaku and 5th Seat Yumichika because they, too, are strong, though not as strong as Captain Kenpachi. You are not as strong as they are, and you managed to cut him with a borrowed sword. You were not afraid as you did this. He has respect for that.”

“Then why did he fight back?”

“Pride. I don’t think it was so much the fact that you were a woman, as it was that you were trying to make an example of him, and he could not let that stand. I admit I do not always understand what drives him, but he does seem to have a great sense of pride.”

Matsumoto sighed. “I’m still not attracted to him,” she replied, shutting her eyes.

“Then I must admit that I was wrong in my assumption. I apologize.” Unohana finished dressing the wound. “Rest a bit before you return to your quarters.”

She nodded slightly and listened as Unohana left the room. She started to relax when she heard someone enter. She turned her head, opened her eyes and glared at Grimmjow. “What do _you_ want?” she growled at him.

“Figured I’d see if you survived.” he said with a shrug as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m _fine_. I’ve had more of my side taken out in a fight before, and I survived that, so I’ll easily survive this.”

“Good to know,” he said. “You put up a good fight today. You’re nowhere near as strong as I am, but still. Made my afternoon a little more entertaining.”

“Glad I could help,” she said sarcastically.

“You want to fight again, you know where to find me.” And with that, he left her alone.

She didn’t close her eyes again, instead staring up at the ceiling. She hated, _hated_ to admit that there was even a tiny truth to what Unohana had suggested, but there was. And she felt ashamed. He was an Arrancar, a former Espada who had tried to kill people she knew. Now he was in Soul Society in an effort to rehabilitate him and not put him to death, something that Unohana had pushed for. And it ate at her that she found him attractive. To her, he had no redeeming personality traits and that should have ended the interest right there. Instead, it just helped fuel it.

“Attracted to the bad boy is right,” she said quietly with a sigh, shutting her eyes and facing the ugly truth once and for all.


End file.
